1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Generic Managed Object Model for a LAN Domain, and in particular a model which includes the capability of dealing with ports and routers.
2. Related Art
Current svstems incorporating managed object models are rather limited as to the amount of control provided to the user, and also the amount of information on the internetwork system which is provided. Currently agreed standards for managed object models are presently inadequate, and there are no agreed standards whatsoever for the interface via which a network manager, controlling an internetwork, may communicate with the individual element managers which form part of the internetwork.